The San Andreas Republic
History Pre-Mexican Era: -Before Colonization, San Andreas was an area primarily inhabited by Native Tribes. , The Kernamore, are the earliest known tribe to exist in the area. Historians speculate they lived near the area of modern day Raton Canyon. Not much is known about the tribe. All we know is that they fished a lot and they had very weird and odd rituals. One of them was sacrificing small children for more rain. The biggest mystery of the Kernamore tribe is that they seem to have gone extinct after only 25 years of existing. No one knows why and how they went exist. They are a few theories some concrete and others flat-out ridiculous. The most concrete theory is that the tribe went extinct due to a sever drought of the Raton River which eliminated The Kernamore tribe's main source of food and water. After the Kernamore many other tribes would form. The most well known of these tribes is the Chucktanuci Tribe. ''The Chucktanuci tribe existed around modern day Tongva Valley. They were expert hunters and pottery makers. They would establish themselves as the strongest tribe and would outlive all the other tribes still existing today. There is actually a native reserve in Tonga Valley to this day. It consists of around 150 residents. ''Mexican and American Colonization: - In 1827 the Mexican Empire were the first recorded and known foreigners to arrive in San Andreas. The name "San Andreas" was given to the land by the Mexicans. It means Saint Andrew. The Mexicans colonized a small area of modern day Great Charpal Region in Las Santos County. At around 1830 the first American settlers would arrive at modern day Grapeseed. The American settlers did not know they founded new land, in fact they believed the and to be an uninhabited area of the state of California. The settlers that arrived there were farmers looking for a better life away from the United States. Relationship with the Natives: -The first foreign people to have made contact with the natives were the Americans. The natives and the American settlers had a very strong relationship. They traded goods, helped each other out, and were at peace with one another. On the other hand, the natives relationship with the Mexicans was not so great. They were at constant war with one another. The tribes that existed at the time were the Chucktanuci tribe, the Orangiemo Tribe, and The Parche Tribe. The War of 1837: -Once the Mexicans found out that Americans had already stared colonizing the Northern regions of San Andreas they started an invasion towards the North. On their way they pillaged many Native Villages, raped the native women of the villages and killed hundreds. They planned their first attack on the town of Charpal, or modern day Great Charpal, they raided the village and the American settlers put up a good fight but without backing from the United States Army they had no chance against the Mexican Army. Thousands were killed and Mexico pushed forward into the Great Charpal hills, there next attack was going to be against the town of Jamienson. (Modern day Great Charpal). The Settlers knew the attack was coming and they knew they couldn't win alone so they allied with the Chucktanuci Tribe to take down the Mexicans. The Americans and Chucktanuci people fought long and hard and managed to secure Jamienson and take back the town of Charpal. And after 4 months of fighing the Mexicans were pushed out of San Andreas completely. Independence: In February 22, 1838 the San Andreas republic was founded by the American settlers. War of 1841: -After gaining independence from the Mexican Empire, San Andreas had to fight to keep it's independence from another strong force, The United States Of America. The U.S wanted San Andreas for themselves. They proposed an Idea to President John Carlton(First president of San Andreas.) The Idea was that San Andreas would join the U.S.A as a new state. San Andreas held a vote to see if people would want to join the U.S. The people voted and the final verdict was drawn. San Andreas wanted to remain independent. The U.S did not like this and threatened San Andreas with miliary force. San Andreas still did not comply. And on March 15th, 1841 the United States Of America declared war on San Andreas. President Taylor of the U.S thought that the U.S would easily defeat the much weaker San Andreas. And the war would only last 1 month. But he was mistaken. The war ended up lasting for over 7 months with no clear victor in sight. Thousands were killed and President Carlton knew that San Andreas was losing ammunition and men so he proposed a treaty to the United States. The treaty proposed stated that the San Andreas Republic would join the United States as an autonomous region instead of a state. This meant that San Andreas would have much more power then a regular state and was not govern by the U.S but only controlled by the U.S The United States wasn't completely satisfied but they wanted to end the war as soon as they could, so they signed the treaty and in October 3rd ,1841, The Republic Of San Andreas became a part of the United states. North Yankton: -In 1867 the United States of America purchased both Alaska and the island of North Yankton from Russia. At first North Yankton was a part of Alaska but then it was given to San Andreas as a gift. I''nvolvement In The American Civil War:'' -At first, when the Civil War started, San Andreas wanted to remain neutral. But, after seeing that the Union needed help, Richard Bolton, the San Andreanian president at the time, held a vote to see if the people wanted San Andreas involvement in the war. The people voted yes out of fear that if the confederacy won San Andreas might no longer stay an Autonomous region. Also, San Andreas was very liberal, and slavery was illegal. So they fought on the Union side. Involvement In WW1 and WW2 -San Andreas did not take part in WW1 and did not assist the United States. But in WW2 they did join the Allies. Geography Land Area: '' -The Land area of San Andreas is approximately 7,827 mi². The republic has 4 counties. Blaine County, Las Santos County, City of Las Santos, and North Yankton. North Yankton make look large in a map but in real life it is only the size of Mount Josiah and Lago Zancudo combined. San Andreas Consists of 10 Protected and Restricted Areas. These areas include; Native Reserves, National Parks, and Highly Radioactive spots due to the Merrywhether Incident. The Radioactive Hotspots have been in the region for 7.5 years now. They are set to be opened back into the public around 2025. ''Climate: San Andreas has a Mediterranean climate, with hot, dry summers and mild, rainy winters. Execpt for The Grand Senora desert. The grand Senora desert is a hot desert that is located near sandy shores. The desert experiences very hot summers and mild winters and almost no rain. While North Yankton is a subarctic climate. Short cool summers, and long freezing winters. ''' ''Environment: '' -San Andreas's landscape is made up of mostly hills, mountains, and rocky terrain. There are exceptions to this though. For example, you have The Grand Senora dessert which is a small dessert located in between two mountain ridges. It is basically a valley. But instead of being filled with vegetation it is filled with dry dessert. You also have some forests, the main two being Paletto forest, and The Paletto Redwood forest. The largest Redwood forest in the world. Both are restricted from commercial use. And, there is also the Zancudo swaps, which are a temperate swap area, There are also many beaches, canyons, and beautiful waterfalls. North Yankton mainly consists of semi flat land covered in thick layers of snow. There are also a few forests in North Yankton. The largest being Yankton Forest. San Andreas is also filled with Natrual resources, the main ones being, Oil, Coal, Uranium, and steel. ''Popular Tourist Destinations: '' -Maze bank arena in Las Santos, Las Santos International Airport, Downtown Las Santos, Federal Investigation Bureau Building, International Affairs Agency building, Pillbox Hill, Mirror Park, Vinewood hills, Vinewood sign, Pacific Bluffs, San Andreas Univeisty, San Andreas Observatory, Largest mall in the world(Pacific Bluffs Mall), Ranton Canyon, Mount Chillad, Josiah, Blaine County Lighthouse, Redwood lights race track, Alamo Sea(7th largest sea), Paletto Bay's Redwood Forest, Little Seoul, and much, much, much more! ''Wildlife:'' -San Andreas is extremely diverse when it comes to wildlife. San Andreas has thousands of different species of Fauna. In Blaine County it is very common to find Deer, Elk, Coyotes, Wolves, Mountain Lions, and beavers. In Las Santos County common species include; Jackals, coyotes, Mountain Lions, and wild boars. And when it comes to bodies of water, you can find Orca, Sharks and Dolphins in the pacific ocean near San Andrea's. And Finally, in North Yankton you can find; deer, elk, wolves and bears. The national animal of San Andrea's is the San Andreanian Beaver. It lives in streams and rivers in Blaine County. There are 6 national parks in San Andreas. The San Andreas wildlife rangers enforce and carry out laws from the National Department Of Fish and Wildlife and the Department of Environmental Protection. Demographics ''Population: '' -The San Andreas Census Department estimated the population to be around 23 million in 2018. Around 60% of the population lives in The City of Los Santos, while 30% lives in Las Santos county, and 9.9% live in Blaine county while 0.1% live in North Yankton. The San Andreas Census Department also researched the percentage of different ethnic groups, the results were; American/San Andreanian 60%, Hispanic 15%, 7% Asian, 3% European, 2% Chucktanuci, 6% Other. The results for the percentage of religion were; Christian 55%, Atheist, Non-religious, Agnostic 42%, Islam 3%. ''Language:'' -English is the official language of San Andreas. But, English, Spanish, and Chucktanuc are all national languages. ''Family Structure:'' -Teenage pregnancies are extremely common in San Andreas. A poll by the San Andreas University concluded that 35 women out of 1000 women are or were pregnant as a teenager. This survey was taken in 2017, and the rate has only risen since then. Abortion is legal in San Andreas but the Republican party is trying hard to ban it. And with a republican as president this might just happen. The rate of abortion has been increasing since 2010. Same-Sex marriage is legal nation-wide. Polygamy is illegal in The City Of Las Santos, Blaine County, and North Yankton, but is legal in Las Santos County. ''Health:'' -San Andreas has a life expectancy of 72 years. It has been going up since a survey in 2014 where life expectancy was 70.7 years. Since 2015 drug overdoses have decreased by 2%. And since 2012 suicide rates have been risen 7%. San Andres has an obesity percentage of 33%. It has skyrocketed since 2014. In 2018 the top 10 causes of death were: 1.Heart Disease 2.Cancer 3.Chronic-lower respiratory disease 4. Diabetes 5. Pneumonia 6.Car accidents 7.Kidney Disease 8.Drug Overdose 9.Gun Violence 10.Suicide ''Universal healthcare:'' -does not exist in San Andreas. But, there are many public, private, and non-Govermental organizations and charities that offer to pay for a person's healthcare for a small fee. The most popular one being The San Andreas Blue Cross Foundation. Which is funded by the goverment. ''Medical Marijuana: '' -Medical Marijuana is only legal in Las Santos County. It was legalized in 2014. But, the use of recreational Marijuana is illegal everywhere in the nation. But, there have been numerous attempts, mainly from the democratic party, to legalize both medical and recreational marijuana nation-wide. ''Education: '' -There are 3 types of legal Education in San Andreas; Public, private, and home-school. Public school is operated by each individual county. The Blaine County Public School District, Las Santos county Public School District, City Of Las Santos Public School District, and the North Yankton Public School District. These only apply for 1-12th grade. Private schools are funded by individuals and not taxpayer money of government. Home-school is also not funded by the government or taxpayer money. Home-school became legal in 2003. To homeschool a parent or guardian must be over the age of 18 and have a high-school diploma. And for a student to successfully gradate high-school as a homeschooler he will have to take the A '''high school exit exam. Only 30% of all homeschoolers in San Andreas successfully pass the test on the first try. The San Andreas Home-school Commission currently wants more rights for the Home-School community. These rights include, Government and taxpayer funding, A dedicated National Home-School board, committee, or department, and Legalization of scholarships for home-schooled students. A student is allowed to drop out of high-school at age 17(with guardians permission) and age 18 without. Each county has a community college and the Republic has their own National University. One of the best in the world. The University Of San Andreas. 70% of all San Andreanians graduate high-school, 48% attend college, and 30% graduate. Private universities and colleges are outlawed in San Andreas, and each college student receives funding and financial aid from each community college and university in San Andreas. ''' Government and politics ''Introduction:'' -The San Andreas government is labeled as a Federal Democratic Republic. San Andreas abides by the U.S Constitution. The San Andreas government is split into the National Government and the Local Government. ''Differences between the U.S Government and San Andreas Government:'' -San Andreas does not have an electoral college. -All government elections both local and National are decided by the people and only the people. -Smoking and drinking age is 18. ''More about drinking age https://fakecountries.fandom.com/wiki/Drinking_age. More about smoking age'' https://fakecountries.fandom.com/wiki/Smoking_age -The people of San Andreas have the power to vote against bills and laws from National Congress and Local city councils. This only applies to certain bills and laws that affect the people more then they do the government. These types of bills are called National Effect bills. There are also Domestic effect bills which are bills from the National congress that the local government can vote against. ''The National Government:'' The San Andreas National government is made up of 3 separate branches. The Legislative Branch, The Executive branch, and the Judaical Branch. The legislative branch creates laws, The Executive branch carries out laws and the Judaical branch interprets the laws. ''The Legislative Branch of the National Government:'' -The job of the legislative branch is to make laws. ''National Congress: '' -The Legislative branch consists of The National Congress. The congress is split into a upper house and a lower house. Congress has a total of 38 members. 15 senators and 23 Representatives. = ''Senate of San Andreas: '' = The Senate is the upper-house of National Congress. There are 5 elected senators for each county except North Yankton. This means in total, the Senate has 15 seats. Currently, 8 seats are democratic, and 7 are republican. The current Chairman of the senate is Republican Ricardo Pulave(First Year of term). The A senate term is 5 years and and there is no limit to the number of terms an individual can serve. The senate's powers include: 1.The Senate has the sole power to conduct impeachment trials, essentially serving as jury and judge 2.The Constitution provides that the president "shall nominate, and by and with the Advice and Consent of the Senate, shall appoint Ambassadors, other public Ministers and Consuls, Judges of the Supreme Court, and all other Officers of San Andreas… (Article 2, Section 2)." The Senate has always jealously guarded its power to review and approve or reject presidential appointees to executive and judicial branch posts. 3.The Constitution gives the Senate the power to approve, by a two-thirds vote, treaties made by the executive branch. The Senate has rejected relatively few of the hundreds of treaties it has considered, although many have died in committee or been withdrawn by the president. The Senate may also amend a treaty or adopt changes to a treaty. The president may also enter into executive agreements with foreign nations that are not subject to Senate approval. 4.Article I, section 5, of the U.S. Constitution provides that each house of Congress may "…punish its members for disorderly behavior, and, with the concurrence of two-thirds, expel a member." Since 1889 the Senate has expelled only 15 of its entire membership. 5.Article I, section 5, of the U.S. Constitution provides that "Each House Congress may determine the Rules of its proceedings, punish its members for disorderly behavior, and, with the concurrence of two-thirds, expel a member." Censure is a form of discipline used by the Senate against its members (sometimes referred to as condemnation or denouncement). A formal statement of disapproval, a censure does not remove a senator from office. Since 1889 the Senate has censured nine of its members. 6.The Senate has a long history of using the filibuster—a term dating back to the 1850s in the United States—to delay debate or block legislation. Unlimited debate remained in place in the Senate until 1917, when the Senate adopted Rule 22 that allowed the Senate to end a debate with a two-thirds majority vote—a tactic known as "cloture." In 1975 the Senate reduced the number of votes required for cloture from two-thirds to three-fifths of the member Senate. 7.Congress has conducted investigations of malfeasance in the executive branch—and elsewhere in San Andrenian society—since 1892. The need for congressional investigation remains a critical ingredient for restraining government and educating the public. 8.The United States Constitution gives each house of Congress the power to be the judge of the “elections, returns, and qualifications of its own members” (Article I, section 5). Since 1889 the Senate has carefully guarded this prerogative and has developed its own procedures for judging the qualifications of its members and settling contested elections. = ''House of Representatives of San Andreas: '' = The House of Representatives is the lower-house of congress. The numbered of elected Representatives are based on each individual counties population. The city of Las Santos has 10 Representatives, Las Santos County has 7, and Blaine County has 6. Which makes up a total of 23 total Representatives. out of those 23 seats, 15 seats are democratic and 8 are republican. The current speaker of the house and National Assembly is democrat Susan Gromley from the City Of Las Santos.(Final term as speaker). Each Representative has a term of 3 years. and there is no limit to the number of terms an individual can serve. The House's powers include: the power to initiate revenue bills, impeach federal officials, and elect the President in the case of a tie. = ''Legislative Branch Agencies: '' = -These agencies jobs are to provide support to The National Congress. Some of the main Agencies include the * Architect of the Capitol * Congressional Budget Office * Congressional Research Service * Copyright Office * Government Accountability Office There are many more Legislative Branch agencies. You can find out more about them ''here. '' ''The Executive Branch of The National Goverment:'' -The executive branch carries out and enforces laws. It includes the president, the Cabinet, executive departments, independent agencies, and other boards, commissions, and committees. President: -The president leads the country. He or she is the head of state, leader of the federal government, and Commander in Chief of the United States armed forces. The CEO of the country. The president serves a four-year term and can be elected no more than three times. The current president of San Andreas is Republican James Roberts. 2020 is the final term for James Roberts and the new presidential elections are set to start very soon. Fun Fact the vice-president position in San Andreas doesn't exist! Instead, if the president dies, steps down, or is removed from office, Either the speaker of the house or the chairman of the senate will act as temporary president until a new president is elected. The temporary president is decided by a vote from The National Congress. ''The Executive Cabinet: '